Love Is Just Another Word For Pain
by Hunny-senpai
Summary: Sakura visited Suna when she was young and met a certain red-headed boy there.They became fast friends, but on her last day there something happened to change her friend.He changed.He changed her as well.What will happen now that they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

_6 years ago_

I walked around Suna as my dad was sent on a B-Class mission here from Konaha. I had begged him to take me with him, anything to get away from the kids who teased me back home. I had been walking around for about an hour until I wondered onto a park. 'There are kids here! Should I leave?' I pondered. 'Will they tease me too?' I was consumed with worry. I was then brought back to reality when by screams of terror. I looked up to see everybody running away from a red-headed boy.

I turned my attention to him; he appeared to be really sad… 'Just like me' I thought grimly. I approached him cautiously. When I was finally face-to-face with him, his emotions swiftly changed from anguish to shock and then lastly fear.

'Is my forehead that ugly that he's scared of it?' I thought broken heartedly

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno…What's your name?" I asked

"I'm G-g-gaara," he whispered.

"Gaara? I like that name!" I complimented him, slowly gaining confidence .

"R-r-re-really? I like your n-name t-t-too" he stuttered

"Umm… Why did everybody leave?" I asked the question that had made me worry.

'I pray to Kami it wasn't me.' I hoped.

I saw him wince at the question

"It's be-be-cause I-I have a…Monster in me." He whispered the last part, it was barley auditable. He casted his gaze down to the ground as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Are you going to run away to? Are you going to hurt me? Or maybe even both…" His voice was so full of pain and heart break tears even started to grace my own eyes.

"No I won't run away. I may not understand the pain of harboring a demon is , but I can relate to the pain of not being able to make friends. The kids back in Konaha tease me about my big forehead." I lifted my bangs up and showed him.

"Are you going to laugh?" I asked with concern displayed on my face.

He shook his head and kneeled down and kissed my forehead.

"I don't think it's too big." He comforted me as he pecked it again.

I felt my face grow hot as blood rushed up to my head.

"No one has ever said that before th-thanks." I said

"Do you want to play with me." I asked, anxiously waiting for his answer.

"O-of course! But can I ask you one thing?" he requested

I nodded my head.

"You're my friend right?" I could tell he was worried about my answer as he clutched his clothes in his hand

"That's right! I'm your friend!" I was really happy

'I'm somebody's friend.' The thought of it brought a cheerful smile to my face

"My friend." He whispered

"Mine…" He looked up to the sky deep in thought.

For the rest of the day we played together, and the day after that, the day after that, and the following day as well. I spent whenever I could with him. On the last day of my father's mission I ran at top speed to meet Gaara, leaving a pink blur for all to see throughout Suna. When I made it to the park I was completely out of breath anticipating for Gaara's arrival. I heard noises coming from behind; I turned around and was immediately met with his jade eyes.

"Gaara!" I yelled clearly thrilled to see my friend. I tried to give him a hug, but his sand blocked me. That's when I saw something written on his forehead 'Love'?

"Gaara?" I tilted my head to one side confused. I was at a loss; his sand shield never stopped me before and what was that on his head?

"What's wrong?" I was concerned

'Gaara what happened?' I asked myself.

"Hn…" He grunted. His sand then started to slide around my waist and I felt my feet leave the ground

"Gaara!?! What are you doing?!?" I cried

"I'm testing to see how much you truly love me." He replied in a frighteningly emotionless voice

"What do you mean? And why are you doing this?!?" I asked.

"Because love is just an emotion the mind creates, it's a fleeting emotion like happiness. You have it, but it does not last forever. You can love somebody for a day, but it'll just disappear one day, or the person never loved you at all in the first place. Love is just another word for pain. If I love only myself I won't get hurt, but want you to love me as well." He explained in the same emotionless voice.

All my thoughts were jumbled up by his answer. 'Could what he is saying be true? Is love just another word for pain?' I questioned myself.

"Sakura do you love me" It wasn't even a question, but a demand

"I do Gaara." I answered. I tried to get out of his sand but it just got tighter and it became harder to breath.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't try to escape!" He hissed

"Gaara you're hurting me." I gasped out.

"Love hurts, Sakura." Was his only reply to my pain.

"Please stop!" I begged

"Do you love me?!?" He demanded once again.

"Please…" I breathed

"Not until I hear you say it!" He growled

"I LOVE YOU GAARA!" I screamed loud I heard birds fly away from their trees. Tears streamed down my face, black spots started to appear in my vision. Gaara then finally released his grip on his sand and I fell to the ground covered in blood and wounds.

Gaara walked towards me, he bent down and kissed my forehead. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red collar.

"This is to remind you of who you love." He hooked the collar around my neck'

"Sakura you will love only me. You will only die for me. You will do anything for me without hesitation. You will only belong to me!" That was the last thing I heard until I let the darkness consume my world.

When I woke up I realized I was back in Konaha. I looked down on the collar round my neck and found the Kanji for 'Love' hanging from it.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 6 years later_

I was seated next to Naruto at Ichiraku as I watch in fascination, all the while he gulped down his sixth bowl ramen. '_Where does is all go_?' I wondered. He then let out an extremely loud burp. '_Wait… On second thought I do not want to know…_' I mentally shook my head.

"Yo, Dope! You done eating your own weight in ramen yet? We have to meet Kakashi later." The annoyed Uchiha complained.

"Shut it Teme! I'm trying to savor the taste of my beautiful ramen! Also I'm debating whether or not I like beef or chicken better. This is a very delicate process!"

"I think beef is better…" I voiced my opinion as I absent mindedly played with the collar hanging from my neck.

"What? Really? Why? Chicken is delicious as well, with all its spices and the preparation of it." Naruto said.

"Why? I think it's because chicken reminds me of old Chicken-Butt here." I explained as I pointed to Sasuke.

"You got a problem with my hair?" Sasuke glared.

"Nope. It just makes you look gay." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Would you like to repeat that Haruno?" He hissed

"Okay! You. Look. Like. A. Gay. Chicken. I swear you're dumber then Naruto sometimes."

"Oh come on guys stop arguing. And Sakura-Chan I can't believe you called me dumb." Naruto whined as he moped in a corner.

"Well you're smarter and straighter then Sas-Gay here at least." I tried comforting him.

"I'm not gay for the last time Haruno!" Sasuke yelled.

"Guys just break it up." Naruto pleaded.

"Shut it Dope/Naruto." Sasuke and I yelled.

"Stop copying me!" We both screamed.

"No I'm not! You're copying me!" Once again we yelled together.

"No you are!"

"Stop it!"

"That's it Uchiha! It's time we fight!" I demanded.

"Alright then. Here and now." He smirked

"Fine with me. I can't wait to knock that annoying smirk off your face." I hissed

I took out five shuriken and threw them at him. Three of them made their mark, but Sasuke turned into a log right when they hit him.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu! (Fireball Jutsu)"

'_Damn!_' I thought '_I let him catch me off guard! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_' I inwardly scolded my self

I ran up into a tree as fast as I could and dodged the all the fire. I wiped my brow trying to get rid of the sweat. '_Damn that fire's hot!_' I quickly analyzed my situation from where I was sitting. 'He is trained in fire jutsus and my best element is earth… He is a good ninja, but I'm smarter than him.' After while in my thoughts I came up with a plan and jumped down from my hiding spot.

'_Now where are you Sasuke?_' I wondered.

I then heard something move behind me.

'_THERE_!' I took out another 2 shuriken the same as before, but this time they were wrapped around paper bombs. The bombs weren't dangerous enough to kill someone but give them a few bad burns. I threw the shuriken hoping they'd hit something.

I jumped back as I heard an explosion; I didn't even turn back to see if I even hit my target.

"OW!' I heard someone yell.

'_Yes! That's what you get when you miss with Haruno Sakura!_'

'_Wait that's not Sasuke's voice and that egotistical bastard would never scream out in pain with all his damn pride_.' I thought about what I said until I donned on me.

'_I hit someone else and not Sasuke…_' I bitterly thought as my cheeks also flushed from embarrassment.

'_Oooops_' I thought as I felt sweat drops fall down from my forehead.

"Why the Hell did you do that for!?!?!" My tragic victim yelled in pain.

"You stepped into the middle of my battle? Heh." I said nervously.

"I'll give you a damn battle you brat!" The boy yelled

"I'm sorry but I don't fight boys who wear makeup."

"This is _war paint!_ And you're going to pay for that!"

"Oh really? Bring it on!" I took out my kunai.

"Stop being stupid Haruno." Said an oh so familiar and annoying voice.

"Mind your own business Uchiha." I looked around, but couldn't find where the voice originated from.

Sasuke then jumped down from the tree I was previously in.

'_How in the world did I not notice him up there?_' I thought as I brought my head down in shame.

"Your fight is with me remember Haruno in case you forgot." The Avenger then let his infamous smirk appear on his face.

"Oh you're just jealous I found somebody else to play with. Why don't you go cry in a corner with Naruto back at Ichiraku?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You better stick that thing back in your mouth before I cut it off." He threatened me.

"Like you have the guts." I insulted him

"You wanna try me?"

"In fact I do! Let's continue our fight again then."

We both got into our fighting stance ad were about to charge at each other when we heard Konoha's number one knuckle head ninja screaming for us.

"Sakura-Chan, Teme! For Kami's sake stop fighting for at least 5 seconds!" Naruto begged us.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke was now really aggravated.

"Hey don't talk to Naruto like that!" I defended him.

"And why should I?" Sasuke asked.

"It's because he's our teammate! Baka!"

"He's a dope though!"

"No! He's just…Um… Special?" I was at a complete lost.

'_Special? What the Hell?!? Why couldn't I say something better? Hope Naruto doesn't think of it as an insult…_' I screamed in my mind.

**Naruto's Pov**

_'Sakura thinks I'm special…' _Naruto blushed.

**Sakura's Pov**

"Haruno are you an idiot?" He asked

"Can't you be nice to anyone?" I asked

"No I can't Pinky." He replied

"Chicken-Butt." I grumbled under my breath

"Forehead." He insulted me.

"Gay avenger." I threw right back at him.

"Busu (Extremely ugly girl)." He yelled.

"Okama (Faggot)." I screamed

"Onabe (Lesbian)." I saw a vein grow on his head and I felt one growing on mine too.

"Kisama (Lord of the Donkeys)." I hissed through my gritted teeth.

"Ama (Bitch)."

"GUYS! Stop my ears are bleeding!"Naruto cried.

I heard someone laughing behind us. All three of us turned around and were greeted by three Sand ninjas. One was the person I hit with my paper bombs earlier on who wore makeup or 'War paint'. The second one was a girl with blond hair put into four pigtails. That hairstyle on anybody else it might have looked ridiculous but on her it looked nice. The last ninja put me in utter awe… It was _him_. The very reason I refused to talk or even think of my past. _Gaara_.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone! This is my first time actually talking to the readers! What should I say? Ummmmm…

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!** I forgot to put that on my last two chapters -.-' Oooops…

I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed, read, favorited, and subscribed! THANK YOU! TT^TT

You guys are the reason I update my story! The more you review the more I update!!!!

_He was here. Right in front of me. In the flesh. _

Six years worth of suppressed memories and fears came flooding back into my mind. Everything I tried so hard to forget and leave behind in my past suddenly reappeared with only one single glance at him.

My body began to shake and tremble without me being aware of why.

'_Why is he here_?' My mind stayed on the subject for a long time.

'_Does he remember me…?' _I wondered.

While I was deep in my thoughts I didn't realize everybody was already introducing themselves. I decided to tune back into reality and started to listen.

"I'm Temari and this is Kankuro." The blond now known as Temari explained.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked Gaara, sending him a glare.

"Gaara." I answered without thinking. It had just come out.

Everybody directed their attention towards me, they were all stunned, all but Gaara who just had a smirk showing on his normally emotionless face. I felt myself shiver under his gaze.

"Haruno, how do you know him?" Sasuke asked overwhelmed with curiosity even if it didn't show on his face.

"Yeah! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed wanting to know the answer.

"Sakura?" Kankuro and Temari gasped.

"Is that really you?" Temari asked.

"Is there anybody else you know with pick hair, Temari?" Kankuro answered before I could.

"Be quiet! I just wasn't to make sure, puppet boy!" After that outburst Kankuro and Temari got into a pretty heated argument.

I looked over to Gaara. He had a smirk plastered on his emotionless face. Just looking at him and being close to him made me almost want to break down in tears. While everyone's attention was directed towards Temari's and Kankuro's bickering I took it to be my cue to try to escape. I started to take a few steps back and I was almost out of sight before I felt something tug on my leg. I was afraid to look down because I knew what I'd see if I did. I carefully turned my head to look down; hoping what had taken hold of my leg was anything but... Sand! My eyes widened and my face instantly went pale at the sight of it.

I glimpsed over at Gaara who had a hint of amusement in his eyes.

I gave my best effort to escape from his sand's hold on my leg, but it didn't budge, it just got tighter. The situation reminded me of the horrible memory of my last day with Gaara when he held me up in the air with his sand. I could recall the time so well. No matter how hard I aspired to forget it, it always just came back. I was determined to wash out that memory with happy ones, but no matter how great of a memory I tried to create it never went away.

I tried to run away, but the closer I got to freedom, the stronger its hold on me got. I was almost to my breaking point, the longer I was there the more I'd remember. His sand's grip was strong and painful, I just wanted to scream my guts out, but I held it in. I then heard a cracking sound ring from my leg and I felt my entire body burn and ache with the pain. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I let out a blood curdling scream.

Everybody was shocked and confused to why I had screamed, all but me and Gaara.

"Sakura-Chan what's-" Naruto looked down to my leg and saw the blood covered sand constricting my leg.

"SAKURA!" He screamed.

"Are you okay?!? Why are you bleeding!?!?? Why is there sand!?!?? Where'd it come from!?!? And why am I hungry?!??!" Naruto screamed louder than I had before. Temari and Kankuro were frozen with fear knowing where the sand had come from.

"Dope. Try staying on subject!" Naruto then earned a punch on his head.

"Sakura we should get you to a hospital quick." Sasuke said so worried that he even forgot to remember to call me Haruno instead.

I nodded my head and tried to get the sand to lose its grip on me, but with no avail. And then without warning the sand disappeared. I let out a sigh of relief and tried to move my leg, but it didn't move. I then tried to move my arms, but they didn't move either. '_I can't move_!' I attempted to scream but nothing came out. I began to panic. '_What the Hell?!? Why can't I move or speak_?' I frantically tried to find the answer.

The only answer I could think of though and kept going back to was _Gaara_. By the time I had reached my answer my leg had stopped bleeding, but my whole body still hurt.

I was lucky enough to be able to move my head around, but that was the only thing I could move. I turned to look at Gaara, hoping to understand why this was happening to me.

"Sakura-Chan! Come on we have to get you to the hospital! We need to get your leg looked at! Why aren't you moving?" Naruto bellowed.

"Because she can't." Gaara explained.

"And why's that?" Sasuke asked giving Gaara a powerful glare.

"Because she's was being a bad girl for trying to escape." Gaara replied.

He started to make his way to me. I tried to command my body to run, but it just stayed in the same place. It didn't even move a bit. If I could have I would have screamed, yelled, kicked, and struggled to get away from his line of vision. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at everybody.

"You see this girl belongs to me. The collar around her neck, do you know why she wears it?" Gaara asked.

"She has a thing for dogs?" Naruto guessed.

"Just shut up and listen dope. Now keep going." Sasuke demanded Gaara to go on with his explanation.

"This collar is to keep her obedient to me. If I wanted to I could inflict pain on her as I please. I can command her to do almost anything I desire. I have had no use of this until today. Right now I want her to stay completely still and not leave." Gaara told everyone.

"Sakura why don't you just take it off?" Naruto looked utterly lost, but pretended to understand.

"She can't talk right now. If you really want to know though it's because whenever she tries to discard of this collar she'll feel a painful shock travel through every part of her body. I personally made and designed this collar for this purpose using my own chakra to make it." The Shakaku vessel answered

"Why would you do that?!?" I turned my head and saw Sasuke and Naruto trying to keep calm.

"Because I own her. And she must never forget what she is to me." After that I felt Gaara's and his sibling's chakra signatures disappear and I felt myself fall onto the floor finally regaining the use of my body. I looked over to my teammates; Naruto looked really worried about me, while Sasuke just looked angry.

'I'm going to need to do some explaining.' I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! New chapter! XD Thank you to all of my readers! I never thought people would actually like more stories. Frankly I kind of think I suck at writing… TT^TT But thank you anyway for reading my stories and I apologize if you find any errors in my writing. Here's my new chapter. Enjoy. Read. Review! Also this chapter may be a bit corny…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Sakura-Chan what is your relationship with that Gaara-Freak?" Naruto asked, wanting an answer.

"Cool it Dope. We have to get Haruno here to a hospital." Sasuke reminded.

'Wow! Thank you Sasuke! Maybe you're not as heartless as I thought you were.' I thought, a glimmer of hope appearing for the avenger.

'Maybe I should stop calling him a gay.' I pondered.

"So make the story quick Haruno." Said the lone Uchiha.

'There goes my hope, might as well kiss it good-bye. Like I thought he is a gay avenger.' I sighed. My hope was shattered.

"Are you sure we can't delay this till later?" I begged.

"No." They both said with very serious expressions on both their faces.

"Naruto! I think I heard Ichiraku was having an all you can eat ramen today. In fact I think it's starting right now!" I lied through my teeth.

"Really!?!? Well she's all yours Teme! Later!" Naruto disappeared at an amazing speed leaving only a trail of dust behind.

"Well you got the Dope to go away. Baka. Now why don't you tell me how you and that sand nin know each other?" Sasuke suggested.

"I guess telling you that Itachi is in the forest won't get rid of you?" I asked.

"No," he said with no emotions on his face "and don't even kid about that unless you don't want to live to see tomorrow."

"I at least gave it a shot." I sighed.

"Stop stalling Sakura!" He if he ever called me by my first name he was either worried or pissed off.

"Fine I'll tell you. My father was sent out on a mission to Suna and he brought me with him. That's where I met Gaara and," I took a pause trying to gather all my thoughts. "Gaara was my first friend…He was actually really nice, but he changed. I don't know what happened to him, but I just wish I could have helped him." I looked up to the sky a sad smile developed onto my face.

"On the last day I was in Suna Gaara made me promise him something."

"And what was that?" Sasuke inquired.

"I will only love him. I will die for him. I will do anything he wants without hesitation. I will belong only to him." I repeated the words he had said to me.

_"Sakura you will only love me. You will only die for me. You will do anything for me without hesitation. You will only belong to me!" _His words plagued my mind.

"Sakura why would you promise him that?" Sasuke asked with a bitter and sad tone in his voice.

I was shocked, '_Why would he care_? _Should I go any further_?' My mind told me not too, but I decided to answer his question none the less though.

"Well Sasuke I guess it really wasn't a promise as in a command. Like a master would tell his dog and the master would expect his dog to follow through. You see this collar on my neck?" I asked as pointing at it.

"In this case of the master and the dog, I am the dog. I follow my master's orders like any other dog would. I have an owner like any other dog does. I protect my master like any other dog. I am expected to love my master like any other dogs. But I fear my master and no other dog does though." My body and mind was filled with all types of emotions.

"Sakura…" Sasuke gulped.

"There is no escape from this, Sasuke. The only thing I can hope for is to try to get away, but in the end be found. Although things are like this I cannot help but feel sorry for Gaara."

"Why would you feel bad for him!?! Like you said you are his dog and he is the master!" Sasuke hissed.

"Because the same day I was branded his pet with this collar I also learned how twisted his reality became! He told me that love is nothing more than an illusion!" I yelled.

"I may be afraid of him, but I very well can't leave him like that with his state of mind! Sasuke, do you know why I constantly argue with you?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"It's because just like Naruto I value the importance of having strong bonds with people. I feel like if I could make a lot of bonds and friends with people maybe Gaara would understand that love is not just an emotion but something you need to survive." My voice was shaky and broke at a few parts.

"Sakura, I never knew, but then why are you so scared of him?!?" Sasuke questioned.

"I know and even though I'm trying to help him, I can't help but tremble at the sight of him. When I look at him I can't help but remember the pain he's inflicted on me all those years ago." Tears gently steamed down my pale face.

I looked over to Sasuke and saw his eyes filled with emotions of hate, sorrow, and understanding, while his demeanor didn't change at all. He grabbed my arm and forced me into a bone crushingly tight hug. I buried my head onto his shoulder and cried to my heart's content.

_ 'Even though Sasuke could act all calm and uncaring he really cherished his friends, even if he'd never admit to it.' _

My tears soon subsided and I began to giggle and laugh.

"Thanks Sasuke." I said.

"Hn." He replied.

"For helping me smooth out my emotions I'll never call you Sas-Gay again!" I cheered happily.

"You better, because of all your crying my shirt's all drenched."

"But I'll stick to the name Chicken-Butt and continue to pick meaningless and countless fights with you!" I yelled.

"Yeah you- Wait what!?!" He cried.

"You're almost as bad as Naruto sometimes, I swear." Sasuke mumbled while I just laughed.

"That reminds me do you think Naruto's figured I was lying about the ramen?" I asked.

"Probably not and who cares?" Sasuke answered.

**Somewhere else in Konoha.**

_"__Hey Naruto you better keep working for all that ramen you ate!" Ordered a very angry and displeased ramen stand owner._

_"__But I told you that Sakura said it was an all you could eat ramen!" Naruto pleaded._

_"__I don't care who told you that nonsense! Now get to work!"_

_"__SAAAAAKKKKKURRRRRAAAAA-CCCHHHHHHHAAAAAANNNN! WHY DID YOU LIE ABOUT RAMEN!!!??? __THE RAMEN IS A LIE!____" Naruto shouted and cried into the afternoon sky._

**Back to Sasuke and Sakura.**

_"__Did you hear something?" I asked Sasuke._

_"__Nope, probably just some idiot." Sasuke said._

___I shrugged my shoulders._

_"__You're probably right."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all he have read this story ^^ and all I can really say is thank-you! I'm sorry about not updating sooner… I was getting lazy and also I thought people were getting bored with my story because I didn't get that many reviews. I have low self-esteem when it comes to my writing. T.T So if you want more and faster updates than REVIEW like there's no tomorrow! Or else you'll make me sad. TT^TT **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Sakura would be like going out with almost the entire male cast. Also I'm sorry I forgot to put the declaimer on some of my chapters I have bad memory… ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY!**

**-**

"Well if there's nothing else for me to do, I'll be leaving than," Sasuke announced, "it's getting pretty late." He noted.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Oh yeah, Haruno… If you ever told anyone about this incident I will hunt you down and kill you." He threatened me with a voice filled with malice.

I unconsciously took a step back out of fear, but soon regained my confidence.

"Oh don't worry, Chicken-Ass!" I grinned at the nickname "I won't tell anyone that the human-ice cube showed any other emotion other than hate and indifference." I said in a baby voice.

"You better not or else."

"Or else what?" I asked to annoy him.

"Or else I'll follow through with my threat of cutting your tongue off." He said as he walked away slightly giving a wave goodbye.

'_Note to sel- Stop messing with Sasuke_." I thought, "_wait on second thought that's no fun … Cancel previous thought.'_

___I stood there for a few minutes before deciding to head for the training grounds not wanting to head home just yet. As I strolled towards the training area my thoughts wondered to a subject, that for now I wished to avoid, but your brain never does what you want. __Ever____._

_'__I wonder how Gaara's been since I last seen him…' My mind than went black, as if in a trance I started walking in a random direction not sure about where I was going at all._

_'__Why is my body moving by its self?' I frantically searched for the answer in the depths of my mind 'Stop moving stupid!' I ordered myself 'Why aren't you listening?!?' I screamed in my mind. _

___My body continued to walk in the direction of a secluded grassy hill like area. By the time I received full control of my body back it was already night time and not a single star was shining in the sky. I looked up 'A star less night,' I sighed, 'how long has it been since I last saw a bleak sky like this?' My stare stayed on the sky, not noticing the pair of eyes watching my every move from behind my back. 'Cleary not long enough… I hate nights like this… They-they remind me of the night I arrived back to Konoha after...' I shook my head trying to rid myself of horrible memories._

_"__Is something wrong my Cherry Blossom?" A monotone voice asked me._

___Shivers were sent down my spine. I tried as hard as I could to face him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I still feared him and just seeing his face could send me into a mental breakdown._

_"__G-g-gaara," I studded my back still facing towards him. _

_"__Why aren't you facing me?" He asked. "You know it's rude to have your back to someone when they're talking," he took a pause waiting for me to turn around, but I didn't. He growled in displeasure, "especially when the person is your master." He had hate emanating from his whole being. _

_"__S-s-sor-r-ry-y" I apologized, I trembled his aurora intimidating me._

_"__Sakura," he whispered my name, "turn around…" He ordered, he again waited for me to obey but I was still too afraid to try._

_"__Sakura." He said louder._

_"__Turn. Around!" After a tiring endeavor on my part my body finally listened to me and moved. I looked at Gaara studying how much he changed, something I was not able to do before due to my earlier shock._

_"__Sakura, I don't believe that I should have to wait for you to follow my commands." He said._

_"__I-I'm s-sorry." I again apologized._

_"__Sorry for what?" He asked._

_"__F-f-for not d-doing w-w-w-what y-you told m-me." I answered._

___There was silence as Gaara looked at me; I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze._

_"__Wrong answer." His face and voice displaying annoyance._

_"__W-what?" I asked nervously._

_"__You should be sorry for that show of emotions you had with that Uchiha brat." He hissed, all his hate and anger aimed at only one target. Me. "You should only show that much emotion to me." He continued._

_"__B-b-but Sasuke i-is my fr-friend." I tried explaining to him._

_"__Friend? A friend is someone who you have a personal attachment to. Are you telling me that you actually care for him?" He interrogated me, "haven't I already told you that people can't express love or any good feelings at all?"_

___I gingerly nodded my head._

_"__Do you have a relationship with him?"_

_"__Well we a-are f-f-friends if th-that's what y-you mean."_

_"__So __you're his____ friend?" He growled. He walked up to my trembling figure, he may have been somewhat short but he was still tall enough to tower over me. He took a fistful of my hair and pulled it. I whimpered in pain as tears began to resurface up to my eyes again. He pulled harder and I screamed, with my body in pain how could I not?_

_"__Sakura." He said his voice deep and strained._

_"__You __belong to me____! Not that Uchiha or anyone else!" He yelled with an unknown emotion coating his voice. He released my hair and I fell to the floor, pain still flowing in my body._

_"__You belong to me." He repeated, but this time it seemed different as if he wasn't trying to remind me, but more like reinsure himself. He turned his searing and frightening gaze away from me and onto the patch of grass beside me._

_"__Mine." He whispered. There it was that very same emotion came out of his mouth appearing itself in his voice, trying to make itself known. His eyes were cold but another thing was shown in them. What is it?_

_"__G-gaara." I said my vocals still sore from my load scream from before. I tried to push myself off the ground and walk towards him, but right before I was next to him he disappeared in a whirl of sand, but before he left he said one last thing,_

_"__The next time I see you again I expect you to remember our talk, don't you dare forget it."_

___I was then left alone on the hill by myself left to think about all the actions that led up to this moment._

_'__Gaara,' I thought sadly, 'when will finally look at people and feelings in a different light?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner… You see someone hacked into my laptop! Those meanies TT^TT So my parents were nice enough to get me a new laptop XD My old one was like REALLY old and REALLY LAGGY! We ordered my new computer online so we had to wait for it to come, and when it did we had to set everything up for it… I'd like to say sorry to xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx I promised you a chapter really soon but it been a while since I could I'm very sorry….**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**-**

**-**

I woke up in a daze, I didn't know what time it was, but knowing me it would probably be 6:30 AM…I would never understand why, but I always woke up around this time ever since I met Gaara. It was weird yes, but it wasn't something I was going to waste my time thinking about. Not that I _could_ ever figure it out.

I climbed out of bed, and did my normal morning routine (i.e. showering, brushing my teeth, ect.) I looked at myself in the mirror and then left. I'm a ninja, unlike Ino-Pig I'd rather be stronger then care about my looks. I went to the training field, the conversation with Gaara from last night still stuck in my head. _"You belong to me! Not that Uchiha or anyone else!" 'Don't you think I know that?'_ I thought bitterly. When I got to the field I realized Kakashi was there along with Naruto and Sasuke.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked my voice lased with confusion.

"We have a meeting today, Sakura." My perverted sensei sighed.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan where have you been!?" Naruto screeched.

"Shut it Dope and let her explain." Sasuke said calmly.

"Oh… Where I've been? Well, I just got lost on the road of life?" I tried quoting Kakashi.

"That's good enough for me!" Kakashi answered, "Let's get to-"

"What!?" Naruto screamed, "It's okay for Sakura-Cha to come late! But when I did you wouldn't let me eat ramen for a week!" Naruto complained completely flabbergasted.

"Well… I didn't actually mean your punishment for showing up late, but you followed through with it anyway. It was quite amusing actually." Kakashi sighed once again.

"Now without further interruptions," he shot a glare at Naruto, "I have an important announcement for you guys…" He took a pause.

We all moved in closer, eager to hear the news.

"I am…Getting another dog!" Kakashi squealed like a school girl.

"WHAT!?!" We all yelled,

"That was your important news?" Sasuke tried to ask cooly but was clearly ticked off.

"Sakura, what kind of dog should I get? Should it be a Tea Cup Poodle? Or how about a Chihuahua?" Kakashi just went on and on about lap dogs and how Naruto would make a good dog as well.

"Ummmm… I like Yorkshire Terriers better?" I put my two pennies in.

"You are completely right! I should get one! Thank you Sakura! And for your help I'm letting you participate in the Chuunin Exams!" Kakashi gushed.

"The Chuunin Exams? I want in." Sasuke demanded.

"ME TOO!" Can you guess who yelled that?

"Sorry I don't think you guys are fit for it. I chose Sakura because she helped me. Those who don't care for their comrades are lower than trash."

"So we can't become Chuunins because we didn't help you pick out a dog!?!?" Naruto yelled/asked

"Yup! I'm glad you understand! It's as simple as that, but… If you and Sasuke go get me the latest book of _'Icha Icha Paradise'!" _He said while giving a thumbs up.

"Hey, is Kakashi Sensei little out of it today?" I sweat dropped as Kakashi Sensei started doing the Chicken Dance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. He seems completely normal to me." Naruto replied as we continued to watch Kakashi Sensei sing a song.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish she was a freak like me? Don't cha, don't cha?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I hate that song!" I screamed as I accidentally threw a kunai at Kakashi.

'_Oh no'_ I thought, _'I'm going to die.' _

But to my surprise when my kunai finally reached Kakashi he poofed away, revealing Iruka Sensei instead.

"Wow…" I said making my mouth into an 'o' shaped.

"Congratulations Sakura! You may now go to the Chuunin Exams! How did you know that I wasn't Kakashi?" Irukia complimented me.

"Ummm… I'm that good?" I guessed.

"Of course you are!" He agreed, he then turned his attention to Sasuke and Naruto.

"I want you guys to learn a lesson from Sakura she saw underneath the underneath." Iruka pointed out.

"I/She did?" We asked.

"Yes she did! And because of that I'm allowing all three of you to go take the exams."And with that he poofed away.

"Huh…How about that?" I asked.

"YEAH! CHUUNIN EXAMS HERE I COME!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Shut up Dope. We have to get ready for the exams." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, Chicken Ass is right," I agreed, "when is the exam anyway?" I asked

"Tomorrow." Kakashi answered, appearing out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" A girly scream came out.

"Oh Sakura I'm sorry did I scare you?" Kakashi asked.

"That wasn't me." I stated

"Then who-?" Kakashi then turned to Naruto

"Naruto seriously? Again?" Kakashi sighed.

"Heh heh, sorry." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Back to what I was saying the Chuunin Exams will be held tomorrow in the afternoon. Good luck with it and don't disappoint me." Kakashi then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"The Chuunin Exams heh, it should be a piece of cake." Sasuke said

"For once I agree with Sasuke-Teme! First the Chuunin Exams and then I'll be Hokage! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled

"I don't know you guys… I've heard a few things about the Chuunin Exams and it is not easy." I tried warning them.

"Are you calling me weak, Haruno?" Sasuke sent one of his oh so famous glare at me.

"No Uchiha I'm just trying to tell you guys to be prepared. I mean who knows what kind of people will be there." I tried reasoning with him.

"Yeah right." He scoffed.

"What was that?" I asked

"You're just afraid you'll be holding me back." He smirked.

'_What did he say?' _I angrily thought.

'_Me be weak? He's going down.'_

"You want to repeat that Uchiha?" I spat at him, venom dripping from my mouth.

"Yeah I do. You may be strong Haruno, but you can't beat me." Sasuke said.

"Do you truly think that's true?" I challenged him.

"You want to see?" He challenged me as well.

"I do." I answered.

We both got into a fighting stance waiting for the other to make their first move, but everything was still, no sign of movement visible. At least to the human eye. Unbeknownced to Sasuke I was already planning my attack and putting it into action. Naruto who was still there was watching intently as the judge for the match.

A minute passed and Sasuke still made no move, his sharingan was activated looking for any sign of an opening. I was still standing there waiting for my plan to take place.

'_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!' _I released all thechakra I was gathering into a special jutsu of my own creation.

"Blossoming Nightmare!"

Red smoke covered the whole field, making it impossible for anyone, but the user to see anything. I looked over at Sasuke he was frantically searching for me, but found nothing. I forced chakra into my arms and legs giving it an eerie greenish pink glow to it. I created a dozen clones all with their own chakra signatures each, racing towards him with amazing speed. It took him a while to finally destroy each and every one of them and realize I wasn't there, by that time he was tired and confused. I ran towards him my hands clenched into a fist aiming for his smug little face.

**CRACK!**

My fist made an impact with him. I then transformed my appearance to look like Naruto and kicked him in the gut, all the air from his body escaped through his mouth. I then went back to my original appearance and bent down to Sasuke's level and whispered into his ear.

"Do you know why this jutsu is called Blossoming Dream, Uchiha? Because in this you can't trust anything or anyone, everything you once knew means nothing." I hissed, I felt like something took over my entire body.

I then prepared for my last attack, I created several more clones and changed them to take the appearance of everybody Sasuke knew and had them all take turns in beating him up.

"Sakura…" I heard Sasuke gasp out, "Please…Stop." He begged.

I snapped back into reality and realized everything I did to Sasuke. Whatever that had previously taken over my body was now gone. I ended my jutsu as fast as I could and all the smoke cleared up.

"SASUKE!" I screamed tears were threatening to come out.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I repeated over and over again to him.

"Sakura…I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked

"You're not weak. I'm sorry." He then passed out.

I looked around for Naruto, but there was no sight of him, but there was someone else.

'_Gaara'_

"Wonderful, Sakura… What a fantastic jutsu." He praised me

"What are you talking about!?" I yelled, "I didn't mean to go that far with him…" My voice was now barely a whisper.

"Of course you weren't. I made you" He said in his monotone voice.

"What?" I asked

"Don't you remember? I control you."

"But why?!?" I screamed

"I wanted to see your full potential," he said, "and I wanted to see you hurt the Uchiha as well." A smirk plastered on his face.

"You were the one that made me do all those things?" I gasped

"No. That was all you; I just made you keep fighting."

"How could you do that!? Sasuke is my friend." I yelled.

"There's that word again 'Friend.'" Gaara mocked, "Does a Friend call you weak?" He asked.

"No, but that's just the way Sasuke is!"

"Whatever you say my pet. I look forward to seeing you in the Chuunin Exams later, goodbye for now."

He was now once again gone, I looked over at Sasuke I was consumed by guilt.

"Some friend I am right?" I tried to laugh my vocals were hoarse.

I then began to heal him, before carrying him home.

**I'm not very satisfied with this chapter T.T I made it longer for not being able to update it sooner. I think that this is more of a filler chapter, but it could have some parts that are important in later chapters. Well bye for now…PLEASE FAV, SUNSCRIBE, AND REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'd like to say thanks you for all the reviews that everyone has been sending me! And because of that I decided to update sooner! Yay me! XD TIME FOR THE CHUUNIN EXAMS OH YEAH! ENJOY**

**REVIEW! SUBSCRIBE! FAVORITE!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! TT^TT**

-

-

I was walking up a staircase with my teammates to the first part of the exam. It was finally the day of the Chuunin Exams and an electric shock filled the air filling all of us with anticipation for what was to come soon. Sasuke appears to have no memory of what had occurred or anything that had taken place during our fight. I'm happy about it, but I guess you can also say I'm a bit disappointed about it too. I mean the great Uchiha finally admits that I'm stronger than him and apologizes to me as well! AND HE FORGETS! What luck huh?

"After this exam I'm going to be Hokage! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted

"Hn."Grunted Sasuke.

"That's great Naruto." I said while staring off into space

"Sakura, are you ok? You've been daydreaming a lot since yesterday?" Naruto asked

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine just-" I was saying before I was interrupted.

"We're here." Sasuke announced.

"So we are." I replied

We continued to walk, but stopped when we saw a fight taking place.

"Let us pass for the sake of youth!" A boy with bushy eyebrow demanded.

"Listen kid we're doing you a favor here. Chuunins go on and become leaders of military teams. The failure of a mission. The death of a comrade… Those are all the responsibility of the captain. Do you think kids like you can really handle all that?" Asked a boy with bandages on his face blocking the door.

I took a step forward before he could say anything more.

"That maybe all be true, but you shouldn't underestimate us… Isn't that right, Kotetsu?" I asked

The boy who was there only a moment ago transformed into an adult in his early twenties with a bandage covering his nose.

"Heh." Laughed Kotetsu, "How'd you know it was me, Sakura?" He asked

"Your Genjustu is good, but not good enough." I answered, "And Izumo, you can transform back if you want to." I suggested.

"If you say so." And with that said Izumo transformed from a boy back into an adult.

"It's nice to see you guys again!" I cheered as I hugged them both.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto gasped his mouth hanging wide open, "How did you know this was a jutsu!?!"

"Didn't everyone else see it?" I asked completely confused.

"NO!" Naruto yelled "Sakura-Chan you're amazing!"

"Not so fast… Sakura here still hasn't figured out that-"

"This is the second floor?" I asked.

"Damn it! You never let me have fun!" Kotetsu whined like a three year old child.

"Sorry?" I answered.

"Well if that's all the excitement right there then I'm heading towards the third floor." Sasuke sighed.

"To the exams! Come on Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled from halfway up the stairs.

"I'm on my way!" I said as I started to run after them until someone grabbed my arm. I sent a glare up to the owner of the said arm.

"My I help you?" I asked.

"Actually you can." Answered a boy that I could have mistaken as a girl from behind.

"Neji! What are you doing?" A female Genin who I could only assume was his teammate.

'_What's with her hair?'_ I wondered, '_I like it!'_ I thought.

"Back off Tenten, I need to determine something." The boy now known as Neji warned 'Tenten'.

"My youthful teammates! Do not fight we are friends not enemies!"

"Be quiet Lee…" Neji sighed

"Never! In the time of being young you must shout at the top of your lungs! TO SHOW THAT YOU ARE YOUNG! **LIKE THIS!!!!**" Lee demonstrated before sending a wink over towards me.

I felt my eye twitch 'ewwwwwww' I continued to watch in fascination after I felt I was well enough.'Wow he can yell louder than me.' I miserably thought.

"Moving on…" Neji said exasperated from his numerous fights with his bushy eyed teammate. "As you have already learned my name is Neji and now you shall tell me yours."

"Ok… My name is Sakura Haruno, and why did I have to tell you my name?" I asked.

"Sakura-Chan! Why are you still down here? We called you up a while ago!" Naruto yelled right into my ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I must have gotten distracted with HAVING A NORMAL CONVERSATION THAT DOES NOT INVOLVE YELLING!" I snapped at him, trying to make him as deaf as he made me, but trying to beat Naruto in shouting a shouting contest is a tough feat to conquer. I looked around trying to find Sasuke hoping he was angry for making him wait, but to my surprise he was gone along with Lee.

"Hey where's Sasuke and Neji's teammate Lee?" I asked puzzled.

"What?" Naruto asked taking a look around searching for this rival, "I don't know… Let's go look for him!" Naruto scoured the entire floor for him, but with no avail.

And then there was a gigantic** BOOM!**

I instantly knew that Sasuke once again did something incredibly stupid, most likely due to his enormous ego and pride.

I sighed as I walked towards the source of the noise.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, will you never learn?" I asked as I found Sasuke falling to the floor, I immediately went up and caught him.

"You idiot!" I yelled as I smacked him on the head. "The first test hasn't even started yet and you already got into a fight! Do you know how stupid that is? What if our first test was a fight!? Then you'd be in no condition to win and you'd only be holding us back!" I scolded him like a mother would a child who wanted a cookie before dinner.

"Shut up onna (woman)" Sasuke grumbled in a solemn state.

Call me weak, but I took pity on him. Sasuke had never lost a fight before. (not counting the one we had, but he has no memory of that…)

"Don't be a sore loser Sasuke…" My voice was now softer and so were my eyes "Come on let's get you all patched up alright?" I began to flow chakra into my hands and removed any bruises visible for me to see.

When I was done I was just in time to witness a turtle yell

"LEE!!! That technique is forbidden!"

'Wait a Turtle?'

"But I wasn't planning on using the other one…" Lee pleaded

Sasuke and I were just baffled by the scene unfolding in front of us.

"Hey, hey" Naruto said trying to get my attention

"What?"

"That's a turtle right? Right?!" Naruto asked hysterically.

"Isn't that obvious dobe?" Sasuke replied in his stoic mask even though he was just as confused as Naruto.

"Hey can a turtle become a ninja sensei?"

"How would I know?" I asked

And then there was a loud poofing sound and then right there an older looking version of Lee appeared on the turtle's back.

To say we were disgusted by the appearance of the newly unwelcomed visitor would be an understatement.

"EWWWW!!! HIS EYEBROWS ARE EVEN THICKER!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Super thick." I said out loud

"Super faggy" Sasuke added on.

"Those are incredible eyebrows…I've never seen something like them before." Naruto said amazed.

"Hey!!! Stop insulting Gai sensei!!!" Lee yelled.

"Well, How Should We Act With All These Freaks Popping Out Of No Where!?!?" Naruto yelled

"What did you!?" Lee hissed.

"Lee!!!" Gai Sensei called

"Oh! Yes?" Lee asked his emotions changing in an instant.

"YOU FOOL!"

**POW!**

Gai Sensei just gave Lee a punch that could knock him to next week.

And then came the waterworks!!!

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"WAAAAAAAA!" They both cried as they embraced each other in their arms.

"This is the power of youth!" Yelled Gai Sensei

"HUH!??!?" We yelled

"Ummmm… Let's leave before things get a little too weird…" I suggested

"I can't believe I lost to that." Sasuke spoke

"I think I'm BLIND!!!" Naruto covered his eyes as he ran in circles screaming.

We slowly walked away when an ocean background appeared behind taking that as our que to leave.

"Well that was certainly interesting." I let out the breath I was holding in there

"I wonder who else we'll meet." Naruto wondered

"Don't ask me… I'm creeped enough out as it is with those two." Sasuke grunted

"I really can't believe that you the almighty Teme could lose to that!" Naruto shouted not even having enough respect to refer to Lee as a human, but as 'that'.

"Shut up."

"Today sure has been interesting…And it's not even 1:30 PM yet"

We all groaned in unison.

"The Chuunin Exams are sure full of weirdos, aren't they?" I inquired

"Hn."

"Yup!"

"Chuunin Exams here we come!" I whispered as I opened the door to our first test. Not knowing that someone was studying every move I made since I first arrived today.


End file.
